


Hearts

by Blue_Five



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Derek, Omega!Jackson, Werewolves, male lactation (wolf form)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Five/pseuds/Blue_Five
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and his omega mate, Derek are awaiting the arrival of their litter.  When they rescue a pregnant omega named Jackson, life changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It doesn’t matter. He’s carried pups before … this is nothing new. He’s just never carried pups to this _stage_ before. He’s never been so far along and that makes him uneasy. Usually by the time he’s four or five months along, something has gone wrong and he’s lost the tiny lives growing inside him.

Not this time. This time he’s six months in and his body feels like he’s always been pregnant. He sleeps restlessly if at all and he’s always hungry. He rubs a hand across his distended belly. He feels a warm surge of emotion from the little bodies inside him … that’s new too. He’s never been far enough along to have formed the dam/pup bond but now … now he knows them all. All five of them curled around one another safe and warm.

He hears their little pup dreams as they listen to his heartbeat. He feels them fidget and settle and then fidget some more. He growls when they settle on his bladder forcing him to urinate at an annoyingly high frequency. He sends warm thoughts of love and assurance when the pups are uncertain. He never wants them to know want or fear or pain but he also knows he doesn’t control life and he knows better than anyone that life fucking sucks.

He leans against the side of the drainage tunnel under the highway. He’s been hunkered here for a few hours trying to rest and stay out of the heat. He decides he’s been there long enough though and emerges to walk parallel to the highway again. A bad choice. A very bad choice. He’s walked maybe half a mile down the road when he feels faint. The pups move anxiously inside him but he can’t do much more than whisper, “I’m sorry.” before he passes out on the side of the road. He vaguely registers a flash of blue and the squeal of tires before he goes down into darkness.

* * *

“So is he going to be ok?” Stiles asks _again_.

Honestly, it’s as if no one thinks he’s capable of understanding English. He just wants to know if the omega werewolf he picked up on the side of the highway today is going to survive.

“If he’s not your omega, sir …” the attending begins again.

And that’s it. He’s done talking to Mr. I’m-A-Doctor-and-You’re-Not. “Let me talk to Dr. McCall.”

“Sir, he isn’t on duty –“

“Not Scott … _Melissa_ ,” Stiles does his best not to smirk when he mentions the name of the lead surgeon in the hospital and the blood drains out of the punk’s face.

Give the guy props, though … he snaps back fairly quickly. “Right … I’m supposed to believe that you know Melissa McCall, head surgeon?”

“You are and he _does_ ,” comes a calm voice from behind the attending.

Stiles thinks it’s a good deal that the man is a doctor in the ER and used to stressful situations or Stiles might have witnessed a cardiac event at that moment. He watches the twerp spin on his heel to face Melissa who regards him silently, daring him to say something along the lines of an excuse. Stiles feels a tiny bit of sympathy for the young man. He’s been on the receiving end of that look in his lifetime and it is _not_ pleasant. The attending simply swallows, hands over the chart and all but runs away. Melissa regards his departure with amusement and then holds her arms open for a hug from Stiles.

“One of the receptionists said you were down here … are you ok? Is it Derek?”

Stiles shakes his head, ignoring the slight thrill he gets when people ask about his omega. “No, it’s not us … it’s someone we found today. Melissa, you should’ve seen him … he was barely standing … well, actually he _wasn’t_ standing when we got there … I thought I was seeing things but Derek spotted him too and nearly took the door off the Jeep trying to get to him!”

Melissa has been perusing the chart while Stiles talks and she purses her lips. A few more lines down and she’s cursing.

“Pregnant? What in the world -- ?” Melissa cries as she walks briskly over to an exam room.

Stiles grins broadly. There, propped up on the bed is the omega he and Derek hauled back to Beacon Hills today. He’s thin and very obviously frightened but at least he’s not lying like a dead body on the ground. Stiles doesn’t think he _ever_ wants to see that again. It hit too close to home.

The omega looks at him with wide eyes and his hands slide over his belly. Stiles holds his hands up and Melissa smiles gently. She’s an alpha that can kick ass but here, with patients, she’s more gentle than ten omegas.

“Easy, hon … you’re safe,” Melissa says quietly. “Do you remember Stiles? He found you today … brought you here.”

The omega’s eyes dart over and he looks like he’s trying to recall but he can only shake his head and lower his gaze. Stiles steps a little closer.

“Hey, it’s ok, brah … I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You scared me and my omega was about to grab you and just run here,” Stiles says with a faint laugh. Derek had been more panicked than Stiles had ever witnessed.

The omega’s eyes look up. “O-om-omega?”

The voice is rough with disuse but Stiles hears and nods. “Yeah … he’s out in the waiting room probably pacing a hole in the floor … I can bring him back if Melissa ok with it?”

Melissa frowns for a moment but nods. “Tell him to keep his cool … we’ve got five little ones here who do _not_ need any more stress in their lives, got it?”

Stiles grins and jogs quickly out to the waiting room. When he comes around the curtain with the broad tree-trunk that is his omega, Melissa is pressing her stethoscope to the omega’s swollen midsection. He’s watching her worriedly, chewing on his lip. He looks up when he catches Derek’s scent and blushes furiously.

Derek is at the other omega’s side in a blink. Derek looks all frowns and grumpy faces but when he goes ‘omega’, Stiles is reminded exactly why he fell head over for the man. Derek’s face softens and he immediately presses his nose against the other omega’s temple. The omega relaxes immediately and the two of them start purring. Melissa gives a soft laugh as she pulls away from the pregnant belly.

“Well, _that_ did it!” she declares happily.

The other omega looks up in fear. “Is … are they hurt?”

“No, sweetie … you two woke them up … they’re all just as healthy as can be from what I can tell without looking over the test results. They’re probably going to be hungry in a few … I’ll get you something to eat,” Melissa says with a smile. “Relax, hon … you and your pups are safe, ok? But I would like to know … do you have a name? An alpha we can call --?”

Melissa’s eyes narrow in alarm as the omega begins to hyperventilate. “No, no please … I don’t want to go back … please … they’ll take my pups … please …”

Derek’s slid an arm around the other omega and he purrs softly, helping the omega relax again. “Be still … your pups need you to be still … just tell her your name. You can trust her.”

The other omega whimpers and tears slide down the dusty face. “Jackson. My name is Jackson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ... I sort of couldn't stop writing. It's a little fluffy ... Jackson's meeting the pack.

“Dad, what was I supposed to do, leave him? He doesn't have anywhere else to go,” Stiles protests as he sets the table.

Jackson huddles in the living room, too nervous to say or do anything. Derek sits beside him just letting his warmth and scent calm the other omega as much as it can. He knows Jackson is afraid of being cast out again just as he knows it's the last thing Stiles would ever do. He nuzzles against the omega's temple.

“He's a good alpha, Jackson ... he won't abandon you or your pups,” Derek says softly.

Jackson looks sideways at Derek. “He will ... you know he will. He has you and you're carrying his litter ... what the hell will he want with me?”

“I used to be afraid of the same thing. I'm not ... Stiles and I haven't always gotten along. In fact, I couldn't _stand_ him for the longest time,” Derek admits.

Jackson blinks and stares at the omega in shock. “But he's your ...”

“Now he is,” Derek nods. “But when we met I was pretty damn full of myself and I did everything possible to drive him off. I didn't want to belong to an alpha, much less an Adderall buzzed teenager.”

“I heard that,” Stiles mutters from the kitchen. “Don't make me come in there.”

Derek chuckles but Jackson looks stricken and his heartbeat speeds up. Derek pulls the other omega against him and purrs softly until Jackson relaxes … sort of.

“Don’t stress yourself … it’s not good for the pups,” Derek reminds Jackson. “Stiles and I tease each other all the time. You’ll get used to it.”

Jackson shakes his head. “I didn’t – has it always been this way with you two?”

“Since we mated,” Derek confirms. “Before that, Stiles was mostly just sarcastic and I was a jerk.”

Jackson runs his hand over the bump again. “I wish … it wasn’t like that with my alpha.”

“Jackson?” John Stilinski stands in the living room. “Can you tell me who your alpha is?”

Jackson hides against Derek. “Please don’t send me back please don’t send me back please don’t send me back …”

The desperate pleas make John’s shoulder droop. “Oh kid … you know I can’t keep this from him … from your pack.”

Jackson shakes beside Derek but then Stiles slides in on the other side and pulls the young man against him. Jackson tries to pull away but he’s drawn in by the comforting alpha scents. Stiles meets Derek’s eyes over the shaking omega. Since Derek pupped, they’ve had a better sense of one another … Stiles doesn’t want to distress one omega by comforting another. Derek smiles and moves in to blanket Jackson on the other side.

“Told you he was a good alpha,” Derek growls softly.

“M’not worth it … don’t … you don’t have to …” Jackson says, hiccupping because he’s trying very hard not to cry.

“Hey hey … don’t talk like that,” Stiles says gently. “You’re scared, that’s all. It’s ok … my dad’s a good guy. He has to follow the law and all but not right this second.”

Stiles sends his dad a stern frown. John sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Jackson looks up almost hopeful and the sheriff throws his hands in the air.

“Whatever … you guys will be the end of me yet,” John sighs. He looks at Jackson. “If you have an alpha … a pack … I _have_ to let them know where you are, Jackson. If he’s been abusing you … which looks to be the case, I don’t have to release you to him. I can have Stiles listed as your temporary pack guardian while things sort out, ok?”

Jackson blinks. “Why … why would you _do_ that?”

John Stilinski has seen the bad things that happen to people on a daily basis since he became a cop. It never fails to amaze him that in cases of abuse, the victim more often than not accepts their fate as a matter of course. As if they _deserve_ the neglect and injury.

Stilinski crouches in front of Jackson and gently presses a palm to the tear-stained face. “Kid …Jackson ... it’s my job to protect and serve. Omega, Beta, Alpha … doesn’t matter. It’s my duty to take care of folks. And if anyone needs protection, it’s the omega my son brought to the hospital the other day sunburned, half-starved and about to burst with a litter. You _matter_ , Jackson. Your _pups_ matter,” John says easily.

Jackson sniffles and then he’s sobbing again. Stiles just holds him and Derek blankets him on the other side. He’s never had this … never known anything even _vaguely_ close to this. His pack before was small and when his parents died, he fell straight to the bottom of the ranking system. He was all of six years old. He never knew a gentle touch after that.

Jackson cries until he exhausts himself and Derek easily carries him upstairs to bed. He stays with the omega, running his hand over his own belly which will begin to round out soon. He wonders what it must be like to be so alone. Derek remembers being alone after he lost his family. He struggled to find himself a place in the world. He fought against every kind gesture and soft word offered to him. Stiles was always there, somewhere. Annoying kid at school, annoying student in college, annoying customer at the auto shop where Derek worked … it was like he could never quite shake the alpha.

Derek smiles at the memory of _that_ night. Winter had dumped snow all along the mountain ranges and the pile-up on the highway was spectacular and horrific. He and Stiles were among the dozen or so werewolves involved and once their own injuries were healed, they set about helping the humans trapped and hurt. It had been a long night and he’d worked side-by-side with the young man he normally couldn’t stand. It hadn’t been until later, standing back and letting the medical crews do their job that Derek realized he couldn’t smell anything _but_ Stiles. He’d imprinted and mated in the middle of a fifty car pileup during one of the worst snowstorms on record for the ranges of California. Typical.

No one expected it to take but Derek realized that all the years he couldn’t get rid of the young alpha, his wolf had been perfectly aware that Stiles was his mate. Derek looks up when Stiles enters the room with a tray of food and smiles broadly. Stiles grins back and places a tender kiss on his mate’s lips.

“Never get tired of that smile, wolfie,” Stiles says, his eyes adoring.

Derek blushes, something he _never_ thought he’d do but the things Stiles says sometimes make his heart constrict and his wolf want to show throat so the alpha never stops saying them.

“How’s our little mommy doing?” Stiles asks, sitting the tray down on the nightstand.

A single blue-green eye opens to glare at Stiles. “M’not a ‘mommy’ …”

Stiles chuckles. “Think you got five witnesses who might say otherwise, handsome.”

Derek huffs a laugh. “Yeah … don’t think you can call _me_ ‘mommy’ either.”

Stiles laughs and runs his long-fingered hand over Derek’s abdomen before leaning over to pull up the shirt and press a soft kiss just above his omega’s navel. Derek sucks in a quick breath and they share a look before Stiles blows a raspberry against his skin. They both laugh until they notice that Jackson is trying to turn over.

Jackson watches the interaction between Stiles and Derek and his heart feels like it’s about to burst from being squeezed too hard. His alpha had beaten him every single time he’d lost a litter and when this one had seemed like it might go full-term, he’d fucked Jackson raw. His way of saying “congratulations” before telling the omega he wouldn’t have anything to do with their upbringing. Watching the alpha and his omega, Jackson knows Derek will never know the fear that his pups will be taken from him.

“Hey, Jax?”

Jackson doesn’t answer, he just curls around his belly and sends all the love he feels for them. They respond by apparently holding a dance-off on his bladder. He winces and tries to hold it but the pressure is too great.

“S-sorry alpha … I have to – I’ve gotta –“

Derek is up before Stiles registers what Jackson is asking. He helps Jackson up and walks him to the bathroom. He walks back to Stiles and sighs as he sits on the edge of the bed.

“You ok, wolfie?”

Derek shakes his head. “I can hear his pups moving. I just … God, Stiles … what did that pack _do_ to him? The girls are about to drive me to drink with their constant ‘baby baby baby’ stuff and he … he has _no one_.”

“He’s got us,” Stiles assures his omega. “He’ll have us for as long as we can make that happen.”

* * *

Jackson sleeps in the guest room. He tries to sleep normally but eventually fear sinks in and he slides under the bed. The dark little cave feels safe and eventually drifts off. Derek panics a little the next morning until he hears Jackson snoring under the bed. He shakes his head and goes downstairs where Stiles is making waffles – enough for twelve wolf packs from the look of it.

“Um, Stiles?” Derek asks, a little in shock.

“Hmm? Oh … yeah, I might have said something that made Scott go all … well, _Scott_ on me and thepackmightbecomingoverforbreakfast _,”_ Stiles finishes in a blur of words.

Derek’s eyes widen. “You can’t do that to him … he’ll freak!”

“I know, I know,” Stiles says, his shoulders slumping. “I just … well, it’s not like I can keep it from them anyway.”

Derek has to admit Stiles is right. The pack is tight-knit and what one knows, they tend to all know before long. He watches his mate cook for a while and thinks about the years that have gone by since he let Stiles mark him. He didn’t initially believe Stiles could build a pack of his own … he’s since seen them grow in number to thirteen. Derek has also learned that his mate is quite possibly the fiercest alpha he’s ever seen when protecting his own … pack, family, it doesn’t matter … if Stiles cares for someone, he’ll cheerfully tear out a throat to keep that person safe.

“Whatcha thinkin’, wolfie?”

“I’m thinking I love you more now than the day we mated,” Derek replies.

Stiles cocks an eyebrow. “I love you too, big guy … Jackson getting to you?”

Derek shrugs, surprised at the sudden stinging in his eyes. Since he pupped, his emotions are all over the place.

“I can’t … Stiles he can’t go back to that,” Derek says finally. “My pups are going to be spoiled rotten … any pup in this entire pack for all that. Jackson deserves that too.”

Stiles walks over and Derek feels himself grow small and meek, like the stereotypical omega he’s supposed to be. Only with Stiles does he ever let himself feel this way … only with Stiles does he let the weakness inside him surface so that his mate can make him strong again. Stiles pulls Derek against him and growls softly. It’s an alpha growl to his omega … one of the most intimate sounds he can make for his mate. It calms them both because it tells the omega he’s safe and loved while feeding the alpha’s need to provide and protect.

“I’ll do everything I can to make him safe here, wolfie. You know I will,” Stiles says quietly.

“I know … he’s just so scared, Stiles. What alpha _does_ that?” Derek asks hoarsely.

Stiles gently frames Derek’s face and holds the green-eyed gaze. He realizes what his omega is asking. “Derek … dude, you know I would never do this to you … there isn’t _anything_ you could _possibly_ do to make me let you go. You’re gonna give me pups that I will love and discipline and spoil rotten … but you – you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You make me want to be better every single day. I love you so much, Derek. You have no idea.”

Derek doesn’t bother asking any more questions … as usual, Stiles has gone straight to the heart of the matter.

“I love you too, Stiles … so much … “ Derek breathes before he kisses his mate and alpha.

The make-out session is abruptly ended when both wolves hear the doors sliding back. Derek hears Jackson awaken and he runs upstairs before the omega can bolt. The rest of the pack wander into the loft, all of them coming over to nudge or brush up against their alpha in some way. It’s instinctual and calming, every wolf reinforcing their alpha’s scent and where they belong.

Lydia presses a prim kiss to Stiles’ cheek. Scott latches on for a hug like a monkey and they tussle. That opens the field for the youngest member of the pack, Liam, to jump into the fray. Aiden and Ethan join them and before long there’s a snarling, snapping, twisting pile of werewolves on the floor being watched bemusedly by the females. Boyd and Danny leap into the pile followed by Isaac when he arrives. Erica, Kira, Lydia and Allison sit on the couches and roll their eyes. Derek comes to the top of the stairs with Jackson in tow. The omega balks when every wolf freezes and turns glowing eyes on him. Derek barely keeps his hold.

“It’s ok … it’s just our pack. You’re safe,” Derek assures him.

Stiles fumbles his way out of the twist and bounds up the stairs to Jackson’s side. He nuzzles the trembling omega and lays a protective hand on the rounded midsection. He looks down at his pack.

“Jackson is staying with me and Derek for a while until we can figure out something with his former pack,” Stiles announces firmly. “He’s had a bad time and I figure he needs to see how a _real_ pack takes care of their omegas. I offer him home and pack – problems?”

Whines and shakes of the head accompany the replies from below and the scents of the room shift to acceptance and welcome. If any of the members were in wolf form, Derek is sure there would have been a small hurricane brought on by wagging tails.

Jackson walks down the stairs in a daze. Just like that, he’s been accepted temporarily into a pack that isn’t his own. By werewolf law, he’s one of them now and Stiles is bound to protect him just like he would any other member of the pack. But then Jackson remembers something – the Price.

“You … you can’t, Stiles!” Jackson blurts. Stiles frowns and the pack falls still. The omega cringes, afraid he just offended them all. “I can’t … I can’t … the Price …”

“I’ll cover it,” comes a voice from the doorway of the loft.

All heads turn to see an older man walk into the room, he smiles. “I’m Derek’s uncle, Peter … so family if not a direct member of this pack.” He hands Lydia a credit card. “Use that little butcher shop from last time … those steaks were exquisite.”

In the old days, the pack accepting a new member made a kill to show their ability to care for the newcomer. These days it’s usually a cook-out.

Lydia beams and takes the card, motioning to Ethan and Aiden. “Come along, darlings!”

The twins immediately follow the redhead much to Jackson’s amusement. They walk over, however, and pause in front of him, looking expectant. Jackson looks uneasy.

“What …”

Lydia, ever the perfect hostess, gently takes Jackson’s hand and inhales delicately at his wrist. Her smile makes Jackson a little weak in the knees. He drops his eyes and bites his lower lip. Lydia tips his chin up.

“None of that, sweetie,” she admonishes. “You’re part of the Stilinski pack now and we don’t drop our eyes for anybody but our alpha … besides, those turquoise beauties of yours are too gorgeous to hide.”

Jackson blushes furiously but smiles at her. “Th-thanks.”

Aiden does the same as Lydia on one arm while his twin takes the other. Jackson’s eyes widen – the twins are omega too. They grin at him.

“Yep,” Aiden confirms. “I’m with Lyds … Ethan’s with Danny over there. I give it another month and he’ll have a bump too.”

Ethan shoves his brother roughly but with a fond look. “Ignore him … glad you’re here.”

The twins bound out after Lydia and Jackson is left looking a little off-balance. Derek slides an arm around the young man’s shoulder.

“Come on, meet everyone so we can eat,” Derek says.

Jackson is sniffed, petted and nuzzled. It’s a little overwhelming, but the touches are so soft and kind his wolf doesn’t want to bolt. It wants to roll over on its back and let it continue. He’s still dazed when Scott guides him to the large dining room table made out of what looks like an entire tree. Somehow, while he was being scented and accepted, Stiles made even more waffles, Isaac slipped in to help make more bacon than twelve packs could eat and Erica set the table with Boyd. Peter leaves after scenting Jackson saying he has ‘errands’.

Jackson sits near the end of the table but doesn’t put any food on his plate. Stiles motions for him to start.

“M-me? But …”

Stiles chuckles. “One of the perks, I get to decide who starts eating. You need to feed those pups so … dig in!”

Jackson puts a waffle and a slice of bacon on his plate only to have it taken by Scott and piled high with both. He looks at Stiles who nods and the rest of the pack start filling their own plates. Once he starts eating, Jackson finds his pups are very hungry indeed. Boyd grins and looks over at Stiles.

“I like him … healthy appetite!”

Jackson blushes eliciting a round of “awwww!” from the other wolves. He blinks in surprise. “What’d I do?”

Derek smiles. “You’re being an omega, Jackson … it’s part of the package … we carry the pups … we get all the looks.”

Stiles rolls his eyes but cocks his head at Jackson. “I’m not really likin’ this pack of yours, puppy … didn’t they ever … I dunno … compliment you?”

Jackson shrugs. “For what? I was just the pack whore … wasn’t able to even carry a litter until … this one … what?”

Jackson realizes the table has gone silent and the wolves are looking at him like he’s started talking in a foreign language. He blushes again and puts his hands in his lap, ducking his head. Stiles gets up, trailing his hand along Derek’s neck to reassure his omega. He crouches beside Jackson’s chair, gently stroking the omega’s arm.

“Jackson … puppy, _no_. You’re _not_ the pack whore … that’s not what an omega is – at least not to this pack. Dear God, don’t you know how _amazing_ you are?”

Jackson looks at Stiles, wiping his eyes. “W-what? I’m not –“

“Sure you are,” Danny says, crouching on the other side. “You’re an omega ... you keep us all together. You’re the heart of every pack – or you should be. We’re lucky … with you, we’ve got _four_ omegas.”

Jackson looks up at the pack. “You all … _think_ this?”

“Hell yeah,” Erica offers. “Omegas are the ones the rest of us are here to protect … that makes you pretty damn special.”

“But … but we’re lowest in the ranks,” Jackson protests.

“Yeah, but not because _you’re_ the lowest,” Isaac corrects. “Ranks are for protection in packs … part of our heritage back when we used to battle each other. Alphas go first into battle, then betas leaving the omegas behind to care for the pups and elders. It’s not meant to be derogatory although that’s what happened over the years. You guys give birth … you’re meant to be protected and pampered because you take care of the rest of us.”

“Why do you think an omega purr is the best thing ever?” Kira asks. “Even your voices settle the rest of us – you’re just about the only ones who can talk an alpha down from a full-blown rage. The rest of us just get the crap beaten out of us!”

Jackson’s never heard _any_ of this but they all seem to know and live by this code. He runs his hand over his bump. “My alpha … he said we were just pack whores … a wet hole to fuck. That and spitting out pups.”

Jackson’s head comes up at the growls that circle the table and sees the glowing eyes on each wolf. The sight doesn’t scare him for once … he can scent that the anger isn’t at him … it’s at his previous alpha. Stiles runs his hand through Jackson’s short hair.

“Not here, puppy. Not _ever_. You have the same right to your body as anyone else, puppy. You can fuck whoever you want as long as you’re both consenting … but if you never want to be with anyone or carry another litter, that’s ok too,” Stiles presses another kiss to the omega’s head before going back to Derek and inhaling his mate’s scent. “No omega in this pack is _ever_ going to be called a whore. Fuck!”

Stiles stalks off with Derek behind him. Jackson swallows hard. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean …”

“Not your fault, Jackson,” Scott says. “Just eat … Derek’ll calm him down. So when are you due?”

Grateful for the change of topic, Jackson tells them what Scott’s mother told him. He’s six months or so along and all of the pups are healthy.  He listens as the pack talks about their own lives, including him as effortlessly as if he'd been born into the pack.  It's almost like coming home.

* * *

By the time breakfast is over, Jackson is full and sated. He knows he’ll be hungry again in an hour, but for the moment, the pups are still and quiet. He smiles at his belly. He looks up when Liam approaches him.

“Can I – can I touch?” the younger wolf asks shyly.

Jackson nods. “Not too hard, they’ll think it’s time to play … put your hand here … that’s Micah’s head.”

Liam rests his hand on the indicated spot and jerks it back. “What the – what was that twitch?”

Jackson puts his palm down and concentrates before laughing. “His ears, you goof … he’s dreaming. His ears always wiggle when he’s dreaming.”

Jackson eases down into an oversize chair and is shocked when Boyd carries over a large ottoman for him to stretch out his legs. Liam sits cross-legged at Jackson’s feet and begins to tug off the Chuck Taylors Stiles lent him. Jackson pulls his feet back.

“What’re you doing?”

Liam holds his hands up. “I was just gonna give you a foot rub … Deaton said Derek was gonna need those a lot once the pups start growing. Figured you already need it now.”

“It’s ok,” Danny says with a smile as he plops on the couch with the rest of the pack making their own little nesting spots. “This is what Stiles meant … what Isaac was talking about … omegas are supposed to be treated well but _especially_ when you’re carrying.”

Jackson looks disbelieving but he lets Liam proceed. He can’t quite stifle the groan when the young wolf’s strong hands find the ache in his arch. Snickers round the pack and Jackson blushes again, hating the involuntary response.

“Ease up on yourself,” Erica chides him. “You’re _supposed_ to be pretty … and man, are you _ever_!”

“Hey now,” Boyd growls, nuzzling his mate’s neck. “Easy does it.”

Jackson sighs. “Habits are hard to break.”

Liam looks thoughtful. “When you said that … Micah? … was dreaming … can you _hear_ them? The pups?”

Jackson nods. “Yeah … only recently, though,” he looks down fondly at his bump. “I made out two girls and three boys.”

Jackson points at various positions on his stomach. “Lindsey and Nikki are down here … I think they like to snuggle under their brothers to stay warm. Micah’s always on top … I think he might be an alpha. He’s the most active and aggressive of them. Cody and …um, Derek … are here. They’re gonna be the handfuls, I think. Every time I get anywhere near a radio, those two start wiggling to beat the band.”

Jackson looks up to see Derek with his arms around Stiles and his chin on the alpha’s shoulder. He’s smiling contentedly … and maybe with a little bit of a watery gaze.

“Derek?” Stiles asks.

Jackson nods. “I named him … I named him before I met you all.”

“Awesome,” Stiles replies.

He and Derek plop in an extra-large chair that’s been left empty. The two men curl around each other in such a familiar way, Jackson’s throat hurts from the lump that forms. Derek watches Jackson for a moment.

“Will I be able to sense our pups too?”

Jackson nods. “Every omega I’ve seen carry a litter has been able to do it … this is just … just the first litter that’s lived long enough for me to do it. Not that I didn’t know my pups before then … I knew every single one I’ve carried. All of my puppies …”

Liam’s massage turns into a gentle stroke along the sock-covered foot. “Sorry, Jackson … that musta been hard.”

Jackson shrugged. “It happens. I was young at the time … barely sixteen. I think these little devils are making it because I’m older and stronger.”

“Sixteen? That’s barely legal!” Kira says in shock.

Jackson smiles … he finds himself doing that a lot lately. “Yeah … it’s ok. It hurt a lot and I still get sad to think about them, but I can’t dwell on it. I have to be strong for these five.”

Jackson yawns and Stiles smiles.

“Go to sleep, puppy. The pack’ll still be here when you wake up.”

Jackson thinks about protesting, but he really is tired all of a sudden. And when Liam covers him with an afghan and curls up beside him, the warmth lulls him away before he can even protest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go ... another wordy one. Little bit of sexy times with some fluff and some painful revelations for Jackson.

The next day, Jackson meets with the sheriff. Derek and Stiles flank him and he can’t quit stroking his swollen belly. The pups move restlessly in him because they know he’s upset. John sighs heavily.

“Your pack alpha and his second are coming to Beacon Hills, Jackson,” the sheriff says. “Technically you ran away and the law says you have to go back _but_ …”

Jackson’s head raises. He frowns. “But?”

John perches on the corner of his desk and waves for someone to join them. “Deputy Parrish used to work with abused omegas … he has a little insight into the law on this.”

Jackson looks up to see the deputy enter. His expression and scent are kind and concerned.

“Hi, Jackson … by law your pack can make you come home since you ran _and_ you’re carrying the alpha’s litter. However … you showed definite signs of abuse and neglect when you were admitted to the hospital,” Parrish said.

“How can you tell that?” Stiles asks. “Werewolves heal so fast … nothing’s left.”

Jackson blinks. “You saw the pictures they took?”

Parrish nods. “Alpha marks don’t heal on omegas. It’s the reason you can be marked by them when you mate. There are a few scars on you that can easily be seen as injuries and not simple marks left during sex.”

Jackson blushes and ducks his head. Stiles frowns. “What marks? We didn’t see any –“

“We haven’t seen him completely unclothed either,” Derek says. “Now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve seen more than your arms or your feet.”

Jackson exhales heavily. “I thought – I don’t know what I thought. I just didn’t want you to see.”

“It’s ok, puppy, you don’t have to show us now either,” Stiles assures him.

Jackson shakes his head and looks at the sheriff. “Can I? I mean, if you’re going to help me, you should know.”

“It’s up to you, pup,” John says. “Your body, your decision. I’ve already seen the pictures as part of my investigation.”

Jackson looks at Stiles and Derek. “I’ll show you … if you want?”

Stiles nods and Derek moves to stand by him. When Jackson works his shirt up and off, Derek buries his face against his alpha’s neck in immediate distress. Jackson jerks his shirt back on and stumbles backward.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry …” Jackson gasps.

Parrish stops him from falling and just lightly rubs the omega’s arm. He’s only a beta, but the touch calms Jackson a little.

Derek’s soft whimpers are strange to hear coming from the well-built man. Stiles gently murmurs against his omega’s ear, calming him and reassuring him. After a minute, Derek breaks free and crosses the room to pull Jackson against him. Twin purrs fill the air and Stiles has to sit down before he falls down.

“Easy you two,” John urges. “You’ll have us all asleep before we can finish talking about this.”

Derek and Jackson chuckle thinly, both of them crying. Derek walks the other omega back over to a chair and then he does something he would never do if he weren’t so overwrought … he climbs into Stiles’ lap. Even John cocks an eyebrow over that but he says nothing. It’s commonplace for omegas … just not for his _son’s_ omega.

“Ok ... moving on. Jackson … _are_ those scars from abuse and not from an over-enthusiastic alpha?”

Jackson nods. “The one on my spine … that was from when I lost the last litter. He was so mad … I was actually in the hospital for that one. They didn’t know if I’d be able to walk again.” Jackson shivers at the memory. “The one on my left side … I talked back.”

Stiles’ head comes up. The scar is huge. “That? _THAT_ is for talking back?!? Puppy … that one looks like he took out a chunk of you.”

Jackson nods. “He did … I don’t really remember what I said … that was another hospital visit.”

“No wonder we seem so weird to you,” Derek mutters, uncurling from Stiles’ lap.

“You … what you have is _wonderful_ , Derek. Stiles … I never knew it was like that in other packs. I’m glad … no matter what happens, I’m glad I got to see it anyway,” Jackson says sincerely.

Stiles looks at his dad who seems pale even though he’d seen the injuries already. “Dad … we can’t let him go back. There’s got to be a way to keep him here.”

Parrish sighs. “We’ll try, Stiles, but … well you know how packs get. It’s our nature to be territorial. We can’t just _keep_ an omega. The abuse evidence will help but he’s still a member of another pack … the only real way is for you to challenge the other alpha.”

Jackson looks up, eyes wide in terror. “No! No, you _can’t_!”

Stiles regards Jackson calmly. “You don’t think I can take him, puppy?”

Jackson shakes his head. “He’s had more challenges than you know, Stiles … he’s never been beaten. He … he’s savage!” Jackson whines. “I’ll just go back … I’ll just tell him I’m sorry and go back … he’ll take me. I know he will …”

Stiles stands and crouches in front of Jackson, stilling the frantic babbling. “Puppy, I won’t keep you if you want to go, but … Jackson, he’ll _kill_ you for this. You or the pups. You have to know that.”

Jackson bites his lip. “I kn-know … bu-but you c-c-can’t challenge him … you can’t leave Derek alone … I don’t m-m-matter … I –“

“Oh fuck this,” Derek growls, moving to nuzzle Jackson’s neck. “You let Stiles decide what he wants to do … you matter, Jackson. You matter to _us_.”

Jackson shakes his head, too far into his pain to grasp what he’s being told. John sighs.

“Take him home, you two,” the sheriff says. “Parrish and I will keep working on options.”

* * *

Jackson sobs on the bed, too overwhelmed to stop. He doesn’t want to die … he _certainly_ doesn’t want his pups to die but he can’t even _bear_ the thought of Stiles facing off with his alpha.

His alpha’s name is Deucalion. He’s not initially impressive … just a rather average looking man. His eyes are sensitive to light so he often wears sunglasses which give him a casual sort of appearance. But Duke is strong. Very strong. Jackson is strong for an omega but nowhere near Duke’s ability. Duke never had to restrain his omegas … he could just pin them down by his strength alone.

Duke’s true nature, however, comes out when he’s angry. Jackson has long thought that his alpha is completely insane and the calm exterior is his costume. When the alpha shifts or even loses his temper, it’s best not to be nearby. Jackson was trapped because he _always_ had to be nearby … so he’s seen what Duke was capable of up close. He’s seen challenging alphas die horribly. He’s seen betas die even more slowly. The omega before Jackson cheated on Duke … Duke stabbed him in the abdomen with a blade dipped in wolfsbane. It took the omega _hours_ to die. Unfortunately, he was carrying at the time and Jackson witnessed the pups die too… he heard the tiny heartbeats stop. He bites back a sob at that memory.

“Shh … easy, puppy, easy,” Stiles says softly.

They are on Stiles’ and Derek’s bed … he’s wrapped around Stiles with his head on the alpha’s chest and Derek is blanketing him from behind. He shakes and cries and tries to get control but he can’t.

“You can’t … you can’t … don’t die for me … don’t …” Jackson begs.

Stiles presses a kiss to the dark hair. “Don’t worry about that, puppy. Don’t even worry … it’s going to be ok.”

“No … no you don’t know what he can do … I shouldn’t have run … I should have stayed … but my pups … my sweet babies …” Jackson babbles helplessly, his hand automatically pressing against his belly.

“Yeah, I can feel them, puppy,” Stiles replies, putting his own hand over the omega’s midsection. “They’re all in a tizzy because you’re so upset, Jax … you need to calm down.”

Derek’s purr has been softly going while Jackson cried. He puts his hand over Stiles’ and makes a soft noise of surprise. The pups all seem to shift and move toward the touch, making Jackson grunt in discomfort. The trio roll apart in shock. Derek sits up, his hand still on Jackson’s bump. The pups move and tumble within the omega, all seeking Derek’s touch. Jackson gapes at the sensation.

“They’re … they _like_ you … a _lot_ … like they _know_ you …” Jackson breaths. He mutters a soft curse when one of his sons pushes against a rib. “Ow …”

Stiles is amazed. Then he realizes that’s not all he is – he has a very pregnant omega lying on his bed. It’s a sight he’s always found deeply moving and arousing. Derek’s pregnancy has made him even more hands-on than he normally is with his mate – not that Derek seems to mind. The two of them together? On his bed? With Derek slowly rubbing circles on Jackson’s belly and purring? Stiles feels his brain disconnect and his wolf pushing against his self-control. He clears his throat unsteadily and stands. Both omega look up at him.

“Uh … I have … I think I need to go climb in our freezer … I’ll be … um, _fuck_ you two look hot,” Stiles breathes.

Derek blushes and Jackson does the same. Stiles’ breath punches out of him and his wolf breaks free. He snarls and Derek surges across the room to his mate. Jackson is left watching them for a moment before his self-preservation instinct kicks in and he’s scrambling to get out of the room. Jackson makes it to the door before he hears, “Where do you think you’re going, puppy?”

Jackson whines and looks over his shoulder expecting an enraged alpha. That isn’t what he gets, however … Stiles is standing right behind him and Jackson finds himself pulled into a hard kiss that makes his knees buckle. When they break, Jackson’s wide-eyes seek out Derek … the other omega has been far too kind to him during everything. Jackson can’t bring himself to hurt the other man … he’ll defy the alpha if he needs to. Stiles chuckles and looks over at Derek.

“You called it … he wants you to be ok with this,” Stiles says hoarsely.

Jackson blinks. “Derek … I won’t … “

Derek moves to Jackson’s side and kisses the omega just as passionately as Stiles did … Jackson’s head is spinning.

“I want it too, Jax … god I want it too … your pups … _you_ …” Derek’s voice is fading as he peppers Jackson’s neck with small kisses. “So handsome … so soft … you smell so great …”

Jackson can barely think with Derek’s assault so he hardly notices when Stiles takes over the kiss, picks him up and carries him back to the bed, laying him out like some sort of bride. Derek closes the door and locks it. He doesn’t want any of the pack to disturb them.

* * *

Jackson whimpers as the mates undress him. It’s not like he hasn’t been in three-ways before … hell, he’s been the party favor for the pack more than once … it’s mostly that he doesn’t know how to be the center of attention when that attention is so … _hot_. He tries to pull away although his wolf is flipping over and showing its belly with glee. He’s pregnant and an alpha wants him … instincts far older than time are pushing Jackson to submit. He wants this so much but … old fears start to surface.

“Relax, puppy,” Stiles says softly as he kisses over the skin stretched tight on Jackson’s midsection. “Relax … you’re ok … nothing’s gonna happen that you don’t want to happen.”

“M’not … not your _mate_ …” Jackson gasps, arching up a little as Derek kisses the inside of his thigh.

Derek’s shirt has come off and Jackson swallows thickly at the omega. He’s beautiful, all hard lines until just below his navel. There, he’s already beginning to soften … his pups are growing there … he’s going to be showing like Jackson before long and it’s a great thing to see … Jackson licks his lips and Derek smiles.

“You look just as terrific,” Derek assures him.

Jackson blushes and shakes his head slightly. Stiles growls softly and kisses his way up to Jackson’s chest before latching onto a nipple. The omega whines and bucks up at the sensation … slight pain but mostly pleasure.

“None of that, puppy … not now. You have no idea how gorgeous you are to me right now … two hot omegas in my bed? God, I’m the luckiest alpha on the planet … just relax and enjoy it, puppy. I’ll take care of you, promise …” Stiles murmurs, his tongue licking a blazing hot trail up Jackson’s neck.

Derek smiles and finishes undressing before settling in beside Jackson, stroking and nipping at the omega’s earlobe. Jackson whines and turns his head to kiss the other man; he groans deeply when Stiles’ hand slides over his cock. Derek chuckles, a deep, wrecked sound. “He’s good, Jax … he’s very good …”

Stiles preens internally at Derek’s voice. He’d been terrified the first time they’d made love but ever since that night he’d dedicated himself to finding out exactly what drove his omega out of his skull. Derek’s likes might not be Jackson’s but it’s a good place to start.

Jackson’s pups are moving slowly inside him, their thoughts hazy and dreamy. He smiles and runs his hands over his belly eliciting a questioning sound from Derek.

“Are you comfortable?” Derek asks. “Do we need to move?”

Jackson hesitates but forces himself to answer. “On my side is easier …”

Jackson’s barely gotten the words out before Stiles and Derek are gently easing him over with a pillow to support the pups. Stiles presses up behind him and Jackson can’t stop the wanton moan that comes out. He didn’t even remember seeing the alpha undress but that’s definitely an unclothed cock pushing against his entrance.

Jackson blushes at his desperate sounds when Derek’s hands take over from Stiles and his cock is stroked and fondled to rock hardness. He sighs as Stiles’ fingers enter him and he feels himself being gently stretched and opened.

“Feels good, puppy?”

Jackson nods, his mouth slack. “So good … alpha … so go—alpha!”

Jackson’s cry comes as Stiles’ finds the small nub that sends the omega flying to the edge of his arousal, closer to climax.

Derek kisses Jackson, lazily mapping the other omega’s mouth and groans when he feels the strong hand close over _his_ cock. Jackson’s starting to play too … his arousal darkening his eyes to deep blue-green. Stiles is so hard he can barely think but he leans in close and kisses the back of Jackson’s neck.

“Relax for me; puppy … let me in …” Stiles whispers.

Jackson exhales and nods. What he feels next is better than anything he’s ever known … Stiles breaches him easily and he can’t seem to stop sighing at how good it feels. How right. Derek’s lips are on his throat … his hands are on Jackson’s cock and Stiles is hilt-deep in him, moving slowly in and out. It’s too much and he cries out.

“I’m – oh god, alpha alpha alpha!”

Jackson’s orgasm triggers Derek who’s been on edge since Jackson touched him. He throws his head back with a soft growl, fangs dropping and fur emerging as he slides into his hybrid form. Stiles is lost then … Derek’s body holds few surprises for him and he loves to see his omega lose control. That and the heat and exquisite pleasure in Jackson’s body is unreal. Derek gasps and his hand clutches Stiles’ over Jackson’s hip as the alpha bottoms out and comes with a low rumbling growl.

Jackson comes again from the sound, a short barking cry and a helpless shudder. He opens his eyes to find Derek’s green ones looking back with something akin to … adoration. Reality reasserts itself and then Stiles’ cock brushes over his sweet spot again and doubts go sailing out of his head as he comes for a third time. He’s dazed when he opens his eyes again and Derek’s look hasn’t changed.

“God you’re beautiful, Jackson,” Derek murmurs.

Jackson has no reply and Stiles has made it clear he won’t hear anything even close to self-deprecation from him. His eyes fill with tears. Stiles slowly exits his body and he scoots close, pulling Jackson’s weight against him.

“It’s ok, puppy,” Stiles whispers. “You’re beautiful because you don’t even know it … you made my gorgeous mate come so hard … _you_ came so hard … nothing about you is less than perfect right now.”

Jackson feels the tears spill out but he doesn’t deny anything. He lets himself fall into this safe warm bubble of pleasure with Derek and Stiles. He realizes he’s still running his hands over Derek’s chest and grins as he stops. Derek’s hands catch his wrist though and pull him back.

“Feels good …”

“Your body is amazing …” Jackson says. “I never … not about another omega.”

Derek chuckles. “It’s fine, Jax … we’re the pretty ones … why wouldn’t we find each other attractive?”

Jackson snorts, then snickers and then laughs outright, clapping his hand over his mouth when he does. Derek laughs and then Stiles start chuckling before laughing too. One of the pups kicks out and makes Jackson wince but he can’t stop laughing.

Stiles and Derek meet eyes over the omega’s quivering body. Neither of them can deny how wonderful it feels to have Jackson laughing between them … just _laughing_ is the best part.

“Come on you two … let’s get cleaned up,” Stiles urges.

Jackson thinks later as he slips into a contented sleep that he had no idea showers could be so much fun.

* * *

Jackson wakes up to an incredibly loud crashing sound, jerking upright, hand on his side with a wince. Derek is sitting up on the other side of him with an angry growl.

“What the hell are those morons doing?” Derek rumbles. “Stay here, Jax … I have to go thump some skulls.”

Before Derek swings his feet to the floor, a roar tears through the house making both omegas duck in reflex. Stiles’ voice bellows out warning the malefactors that the next one who makes a peep is going to be on laundry duty for a month. Jackson shares a grin with Derek and lies back, rubbing his hand over his belly.

“S’ok pups … s’ok … alpha was just smacking hands,” Jackson croons at them.

Derek chuckles and presses a kiss to the bump which now has a t-shirt over it again. He laughs when he feels a tiny foot pushing against his lips. “Who’s that?”

Jackson concentrates. “Micah … he’s the pushy one. He’ll be the first one out, you watch.”

Derek walks his fingers across the mound, grinning as hands and feet and one head push against the skin, following his path. “They’re so amazing, Jax.”

Jackson nods fondly. “Yeah … they’re awesome. And boy do they like you …” Jackson touches Derek’s hand. “Thanks … for … well, letting me … you didn’t have to.”

Derek snorts and goes back to playing with the pups. “I didn’t _let_ you do anything … that was all Stiles. And me. I wanted it just as much.”

“Why?” Jackson asks weakly. “He’s your alpha … he loves you.”

“I know,” Derek says, abandoning his game to look at Jackson. “I love him more than anything, Jackson. But this … what happened? It felt right … didn’t it to you?”

Jackson bites his lip and nods. “I never … that’s the first time I’ve ever … outside my heat, anyway.”

Derek’s eyes widen. “You’ve never come outside your heat?”

Jackson shakes his head. “I serviced my pack … any of them … whenever, wherever. I didn’t even know … “ Jackson blushes as he sighs with remembering. “It felt so _good_ , Derek. Is it always like that with you and Stiles?”

Derek smiles shyly and nods. “Oh yeah. More intense because, well … stamina … but yeah, it’s always good.”

Jackson shakes his head. “If I never get fucked again, I think I could die happy off remembering this afternoon.”

Derek laughs and the two of them make their way downstairs slowly. Liam meets them at the stairs, practically bouncing on his feet. Jackson grins.

“And _I_ get called puppy?”

Derek smiles. “He’s always been a little eager.”

Jackson makes his way slowly to the large chair he was in before. He groans a little and blinks when three of the wolves are at his side helping him settle in comfortably. Liam brings him a pillow and sits on the arm of the chair slowly rubbing Jackson’s lower back.

“Thanks, Liam,” Jackson says softly. He wonders why the young beta has attached to him but he doesn’t ponder it too much. His eyes fall on a pile of wood in the corner. “What was that?”

Danny blushes nearly bright red and Scott isn’t far behind. “Um … it was the coffee table.”

Jackson laughs when he realizes the space in the floor. “Guess that much is the same between packs.”

“Your pack breaks stuff too?” Liam asks.

Jackson nods. “Oh yeah. Part of my chores … cleaning up broken shit … plates, doors, tables … I wished we lived in a place where all the furniture was titanium sometimes.”

Uneasy laughter circles the room. Scott says what they’re all thinking.

“I want you to stay with us, Jackson,” the beta says. “We’ll treat you _awesome_!”

Jackson ducks his head with a blush. “I want to stay too … you guys are great.”

“Enough downer talk,” Allison says, launching over the couch to land in Isaac’s lap. “Red meat is being grilled even as we speak. We need help in the kitchen though … salad, potatoes …”

Jackson struggles up with Liam helping him. “I can do the potatoes if I can get something to nosh on? These little guys are killing me.”

Jackson can’t help but laugh as Danny, Scott and Liam all but carry him into the kitchen where he’s plied with everything visible in the refrigerator until Derek growls them all out of the room. He hands Jackson a soda and makes him a quick bologna sandwich and chips.

“God, this is _awesome_ …” Jackson moans.

“Not very healthy,” Lydia observes with pursed lips.

Stiles laughs from outside. “Lyds, he’s a _werewolf_ … not like he’s gonna get clogged arteries.”

Lydia rolls her eyes and Jackson promises to eat more vegetables … later. Right now his pups are clamoring for his attention and it has nothing to do with being healthy.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson makes his way slowly up the stairs that evening after the remainder of the pack have gone. He’s looking forward to curling up on the guest bed and sleeping like the dead. It's been a long time since he laughed that much ... actually Jackson thinks he can't recall _ever_ laughing that much. Stiles pokes his head into the bedroom and frowns.

“Whatcha doin’ in here, puppy?”

Jackson turns sheepishly. “Going to bed?”

Stiles steps into the room and Jackson drops his gaze. Stiles tilts his chin up. “What’s going on, Jax?”

“Stiles … I-I mean, alpha … I _can’t_ share your bed …” Jackson stammers.

Derek barks a laugh as he walks to join Stiles. “Um, little late for that, Jackson.”

Jackson blushes and shifts on his feet uneasily. “You know what I mean …”

Derek moves to Jackson’s side. He nuzzles the other omega gently. “Jax? Did you not – did you not _like_ this morning?”

Jackson looks at Derek in surprise. “ _Like_ it? I … I’ve never felt that way before …” Jackson looks at Stiles. “I _loved_ it.”

Stiles frames Jackson’s face in his hands. “Good … we enjoyed it too …” Stiles kisses Jackson gently, deepening it slowly until the omega groans softly. Derek chuckles behind Jackson, pressing his hand against the other omega’s sides. The pups split direction and head for Derek’s hands like they are draw to them. Jackson grunts and huffs a laugh.

“That feels _so_ weird,” he murmurs.

Jackson leans back against Derek’s broad chest and lets the other omega wrap his arms around him. Stiles bends and presses a kiss to Jackson’s bump and feels the pups move excitedly. “It feels _awesome_ … can’t wait for mine to be big enough to be gallivanting around Derek!”

Derek rolls his eyes and grumbles, “Not for a while yet, Stiles.”

Stiles chuckles, pulling his mate to him for a kiss that leaves the dark omega a little dazed. He pulls Derek along with him toward the master bedroom. “Whatever … regardless, I expect you and your delectable bump in our bed, Jackson. I’m gonna enjoy havin’ you in our pack. Yes … yes I am …”

Stiles saunters out of the room, missing Jackson’s startled glance that shifts into resignation.

Of course ... _that’s_ why Stiles was so eager to bring him into the pack. A pregnant omega is an alpha wet dream … having two in his bed is definitely something he can crow about to the other pack alphas. Jackson could kick himself for thinking it was anything else. Stiles already has an incredible mate with Derek – why the hell would he ever want to claim Jackson? Jackson swallows hard and schools his features before walking into the other room.

“Alpha … I have to ask … my pups …” Jackson asks, gesturing at his belly.

Stiles snorts as if this is obvious. “Once the dust settles, they’ll be part of the pack. You’ve already seen the way our group is paired off … won’t be long before Ethan and Aiden pup. Your little ones will give them much-needed practice … me and Derek too,” Stiles beams.

Jackson smiles weakly. _Practice_ … he’s the practice omega. He wonders when he’ll be the pack party favor again. For a moment he half-considers returning to Duke’s pack, but shoves that thought aside. Unless he misread them all, Stiles’ pack will take care of his pups and that is _all_ that matters. Even if he ends up having to service the entire damn pack as the lone unmated omega, Jackson knows he’ll be far better off here than with Duke’s pack. Here, at least, he won’t have to be in the hospital every other night. Jackson pushes all his foolish hopes down and brings out the survivor side of his personality. His pups are all that matter … and Jackson knows he can do whatever is necessary to ensure Stiles accepts them into the pack once they’re born. He’s been fucked by alphas since he presented … with Stiles at least it won’t hurt so much.

Stiles is so excited thinking about Jackson and the pups staying in his pack he doesn’t notice the slight blip in Jackson’s heartbeat and the shift in his scent to something flatter and less vibrant. Derek frowns but he doesn’t say anything. His alpha’s joy is infectious and Derek thinks Jackson’s just nervous. Why wouldn’t he be with the nightmare he’s been living all these years.

“Come on, Jax,” Stiles says, pulling Jackson against him again. “I think you need some sleep. I’m not sure if you’ll _get_ any … but you’ll need some.”

Jackson does everything right apparently and if he keeps a stronger measure of control this time around, neither Derek nor Stiles comment on it. They’re satisfied and that’s all that matters. Lying back to back with Derek while the other omega nestles against Stiles, Jackson lets himself cry. He’ll never cry about not being able to have a mate as wonderful as Stiles again but right now he lets himself feel the pain of it while rubbing his hand over the pups inside him. They’re asleep at last, fuzzy pup dreams fill his brain when he focuses on them. He smiles even as tears slide down his face to dampen the pillow.

_Doesn’t matter, babies … you guys are going to have the best life I can give you, I_ _swear_ , Jackson promises the pups. He falls asleep eventually.

* * *

Stiles leaves Jackson sleeping the next morning. He threatens the few members of the pack already at the loft with bodily harm if any of them wake the omega up. Derek listens from the upstairs bath with amusement but also some trepidation. He feels the same draw to Jackson that his mate does but he’s not sure how a threesome would work in a pack dynamic. Would he be the First Mate?

“Make it so, Number One,” Derek mutters to the mirror as he trims his beard. The image of Stiles in the red uniform makes Derek smile and then chuckle to himself.

Derek loves his alpha so much it scares him some days. With Stiles, he’s shared something intimate and private that no one else knew. Alone with his mate he can submit completely and never feel weak … but what if Stiles decides to take on Jackson as a second omega? What then? And Jackson is drop-dead gorgeous even with the swollen midriff … by the time Jackson’s had his pups and is back to his perfect prime form, Derek will just be entering his second trimester. He’ll still have months of swollen ankles, emotional swings and weakness to look forward to … what if …

Derek shakes himself. Stiles is his mate. His true mate. The life he tried so desperately to avoid found him on a snow-covered highway. Every time Stiles kisses him, he feels the same all-consuming _love_ for the alpha. He wants to pick out everything for the nursery including the tiny wolfy earmuffs he saw on Etsy. He wants to curl up after they come into the world with his litter and his mate and … Derek drops his toothbrush. He grips the counter as the vision washes over him.

Jackson.

As he pictures his own birthing day, Derek sees Jackson there with him and Stiles. Then he sees himself sitting at the edge of a large pool watching pups splashing around and laughing. Instinctively he knows the dark and light heads are his and Jackson’s litters … the sun sparkles on the water and he hears himself laugh. Derek’s eyes are wide and the pupils dilated almost black as he turns in the scene to look at the man next to him. It’s Jackson, laughing at something the pups have done … he’s getting up and heading toward the pool, already in his swim trunks. Derek’s breathing hitches as he sees the broad expanse of back, tanned and healthy. Scars twist and mar the skin but Derek still thinks Jackson has a beautiful body. What stops his heart is the tattoo nestled between the shoulder blades. It’s the triskelion he wears on his own back which matches the one that Stiles has on his. Jackson looks back at Derek and the love there makes the werewolf whine. Derek can _feel_ the bond between them … not just pack-mates … _mates_.

Derek blinks back to reality in shock. He remembers that his own mother had visions sometimes … he’s never had one but regardless, he has to tell Stiles. Derek needs to let his alpha know that no matter what it takes, they can’t let Deucalion take Jackson away again. Not now, not ever.

Derek opens the door to the bathroom and finds himself faced with Jackson being held with a gun to his head by a beta he does not know. The scent of wolfsbane fills his nostrils and a roar escapes his throat. He only hopes that the pack isn’t already under attack.

* * *

Derek’s roar has Stiles shifting into his hybrid form and heading for the stairs. The gunshot that follows sends him into his full alpha form with blood in his eye. Scott, Peter and Liam are the only pack at the loft and they shift to follow their alpha but are stopped cold by gunfire tearing through the loft from men wearing black coming over the loft balcony. The trio scramble for cover in their hybrid forms. All of them smell the bitter taint of burned wolfsbane on the air and know if they are shot, there’s a very good chance they won’t survive. Then another scent hits them and realization dawns.

“They’re _human_!” Peter roars.

* * *

Stiles stands at the top of the stairs and releases a roar that shakes the entire building. It’s an alpha roar and every member of his pack feels it to their core. Stiles is completely enraged as he watches Deucalion and his second, Ennis, coming toward him with his omegas held hostage. His hackles are up and his large claws dig furrows into the floor as he clenches his large paws. His eyes glow red and his nostrils widen as he scents the air. The crimson gaze flicks to Derek and softens around the edges as he sees the gunshot wound in his side, bleeding weakly but steadily. Derek is pale and can barely stand up. He looks back to Jackson whose eyes are full of misery and self-hatred. Of course … Jackson blames himself. Stiles tosses his head and growls.

Jackson hears and feels Stiles’ roar – it’s like nothing he’s ever known. For a moment he feels like he belongs with Stiles and his pack … he feels like he’s connected to all of them. The sound makes the pups inside him curl tight against one another, instinctually trying to make themselves small because the sound is Stiles warning his pack of danger. Jackson would have his hands on the pups but Duke has his arms pinned behind him. When Derek roared, warning the others, Ennis shot him … Jackson doesn’t know if he screamed but he felt the pain surging through the other omega as if it was his own body. Even the pups jerked away from where the gunshot would have been on Jackson. Now, Stiles is standing in front of him like some wolfen guardian angel with his dark fur sticking up in every direction like his human hair does. Jackson feels drawn to the alpha and he takes a step forward. Duke snarls and jerks Jackson’s arms back so hard one of his shoulders gives way. His scream blends with Stiles’ responding roar.

“Oh no, little bitch ... those are _my_ pups,” Duke whispers against Jackson's ear. “And I don't share.”

Jackson struggles in his grip. “Let them go, Duke ... I'll go back with you ... I'll ---” Jackson's voice climbs with a pained cry as Duke wrenches his arm farther back.

Stiles growls warningly.

“N-no ... Jax, no!” Derek protests. “You b-b-belong here ... with us ...”

Duke laughs. “Little Jackson belongs with his alpha ... and that's me ... and all these?” Duke presses a palm against Jackson's abdomen. “All these are _mine_.”

Jackson feels the pups squirm as far from Duke's touch as they can go … he can feel their fear and instinctive distrust. He forces his mind to calm and sends them as much of his love as he can – focusing on them actually calms him even farther and gives him the determination to do what he has to in order to keep them safe. If not for the five little lives in his belly, Jackson knows he would have killed himself a long time ago. Micah, Derek, Cody, Lindsey, Nikki … Jackson repeats their names to himself as a mantra. He knows them … knows them all as if they were actually in front of him. He will do whatever is required to keep them alive. He stops shivering and turns his head.

“Let them go, Duke,” Jackson says calmly. “You want me? You have me … I’ll go home with you. I’ll wear the collar, I’ll wear the leash … you’ve probably already killed his litter,” Jackson wants to wince as he says this and hears Derek’s choked sob but he holds his face blank and still. “Just let it go … it’s not worth a pack war.”

Duke nods still smirking as he sniffs along Jackson’s jawline. “No, you aren’t, little whore, but I do keep what is mine and his implication that you were unhappy in our little pack irritated me.”

Duke jerks his head slightly and Ennis pushes Derek forward to stumble and fall against Stiles who is there in a heartbeat to catch him. Derek buries his face in the soft fur of his mate’s neck.

“Can’t – can’t let him go, Stiles … can-can’t … he’s … our ---“ Derek slides to the floor unconscious.

Jackson looks at the floor, unable to meet Stiles’ gaze. The alpha growls low and questioning. Jackson shakes his head.

“I won’t stay and be the pack party favor … I can do that with Duke and the pups are his. I stay here and my pups won’t matter once your litter shows up … what you thought I _wanted_ to be your _practice omega_?” Jackson sneers. “Fuck that.”

Stiles’ eyes narrow and Jackson knows the alpha isn’t buying his sudden change of heart. Jackson doesn’t care … he only has to convince Duke. And judging by the laugh he hears behind him, he’s done his job.

“I knew you were a feisty one, bitch … I like this new side of you. Maybe you’ll get to keep one … the omega, of course. You can teach it to be better behaved than you,” Duke chuckles.

Jackson winces as his arms are released and he rotates his shoulder as it heals. He barely glances at Stiles as he walks down the stairs with Duke in tow. They aren’t expecting the sight that greets them. Peter, Liam and Scott stand at the foot of the stairs, the guns that previously held them at bay are now in their hands. Just behind them are the dismembered bodies of the humans Duke employed to attack the pack.

Duke sighs. He looks back up at Stiles, who stands at the top, his eyes glowing read and his body language promising death to those who dared come into his den and do such damage.

“The bitch was right, you know. He’s not worth a pack war. And your omega can still have other pups if you let me go and get him tended to,” Duke explains with a tired voice. “Just let us pass and you can go back to your little pack. What’s one fucking omega worth?”

“Everything,” Stiles replies hoarsely. “If they’re the right omega.”

Jackson winces, knowing Stiles has shifted back to human. He stares helplessly at the three pack standing below them.

“That would be you he’s referring to, pup,” Peter says quietly.

“Not me …” Jackson whispers. “Save Derek … let me go …”

“Not gonna happen, Jackson,” comes another voice from above them.

Duke and Ennis look up and see the remainder of the pack perched in the rafters of the loft. All of them are in their hybrid forms. Jackson gapes at the glowing gold eyes looking back at him.

“You _really_ didn't think we were going to let you go that easy, did you, Jackson?” Ethan growls.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles enters the bedroom silently. He leans against the door jamb and looks at the vision in front of him. His omega, Derek, sleeps propped up by a wedge pillow and probably about six thousand others insisted upon him by the girls. His dark facial hair stands out against the pale skin tinged with blue. The wolfsbane bullet crashed through Derek’s body, wreaking havoc. One of their pups will have a scar on a leg but Derek’s werewolf healing kicked in full-force to keep the pups safe and healthy which unfortunately left _him_ vulnerable. According to Deaton, however, he will recover completely, just more slowly. Until then, he is restricted to bed. For now, Derek has little strength and sleeps a lot so it’s fine. Stiles isn’t looking forward to keeping his mate still once his energy returns.

Beside Derek lies Jackson, his belly resting on a pillow as he curls beside the other omega, his hand flattened out on Derek’s midsection. Jackson rarely leaves Derek’s side which isn’t entirely bad since it keeps them both still and calm. The stress of the entire attack left Jackson completely wrung out -- mentally, physically and emotionally, the omega is drained. He talks very little and Stiles knows he’s taking the fault of the entire incident on himself which irritates the alpha no end.

Jackson raises his head when he scents Stiles. The alpha takes in Jackson’s appearance – dark circles line his eyes and his clothes are rumpled. Even when they picked him up on the side of the road after a week of hiding, not eating and barely sleeping, Jackson didn’t look this worn. He sighs and holds out his arms. Jackson frowns.

“I can’t, alpha … if Derek wakes up,” Jackson whispers.

Stiles lets his eyes shimmer red. “Not gonna discuss this, puppy. He’s going to be sleeping for the rest of the morning. You are coming with me.”

Jackson exhales weakly but allows himself to be picked up off the bed and carried into the adjoining master bathroom. Stiles sits him on a bench set up along one side of the large bathroom while he runs the water, throwing in the lavender bath oil Danny recommended. Jackson starts to pull off his own shirt but at Stiles’ soft growl, he relents and lets the alpha undress him slowly. He doesn’t want to, but Stiles’ breath on his skin when he leans close and the warmth emanating from the alpha’s body as he manhandles Jackson into the tub make the omega ache with the remembered closeness from his time with Stiles and Derek.

Jackson startles when Stiles stands and begins to pull off his own clothes. He would indignantly push up from the water if he could move that fast. He tries anyway.

“Alpha, _no_ …”

Stiles growls as he drops his jeans on the bench. “Jackson, enough – you’re taking a bath and I’m joining you and that is the way it’s gonna go.”

Jackson is in enough emotional pain that he doesn’t question arguing with an alpha. “Please don’t … not after what I _did_ …” Tears start leaking down Jackson’s face.

Stiles crouches beside the bathtub and tilts Jackson’s chin up. He clicks his tongue. “You are so beautiful, Jax … even when you’re blubbering like a pup. What do you think you did that’s so horrible?”

Jackson’s eyes meet Stiles’, wide and shocked. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Stiles smirks, not unkindly. “Puppy … you really have to let go of that guilt of yours.”

Jackson pulls away and begins to push up out of the tub. Stiles grabs his shoulders and holds him still with just a faint shake to get the omega’s attention. When Jackson refuses to meet the alpha’s eyes again, Stiles loses his temper. His eyes go red and he shifts into his hybrid form. Jackson whimpers in fear and hunches his head down. He braces for the violence he knows is coming. All he can hope for is that Stiles doesn’t drown him … or maybe that would be easier. When the pressure releases from his shoulders, Jackson keeps his eyes shut until he hears a sound he’s never heard in his life – an alpha crying. Jackson looks in shock to see Stiles sitting with his back against the sink cabinet, knees up with his head softly thumping the wood. Jackson bites his lip.

“Al-alpha? Stiles?”

Stiles looks forward at him, eyes red-rimmed but not crimson any longer. Instead, the warm amber gaze is dark with grief and Jackson feels like the world is falling out from underneath him. Stiles doesn’t bother hiding his hiccupping breaths.

“Pu-puppy I can’t … don’t you know how much you _mean_ to us? Don’t you _get_ it yet? I nearly lost both of you … Derek … you … both your litters … do you know what that _did_ to me? To know that I was a blink away from losing the two people I love most in the entire world?” Stiles groans and bangs his head again against the cabinet. “I _can’t_ lose you, Jax … Derek _can’t_ lose you … you’re part of us … aren’t we good enough for you?”

Jackson flashes back to the moment when the pack declared that they weren’t letting him go and Duke decided he was just reckless enough to try and attack without his own pack to back him up. Isaac was the fastest of them and he reached Ennis before the large wolf had a chance to even react, tossing him over the banister to the floor below where Scott, Liam and Peter made short work of him. Jackson had obeyed without thinking when Stiles yelled ‘duck’, dropping to his knees. Allison’s arrow speared Duke in the gut, severing his spine and paralyzing the alpha. Ethan and Danny had carried Jackson down the stairs while Boyd and Erica took care of Derek. The rest of the pack had joined them, surrounding the omegas and touching them both in some way as Stiles, who was now full wolf again, dispatched Duke by tearing his head off with massive jaws. He tossed it aside and met Jackson’s eyes. In that instant, Jackson knew he belonged to the alpha heart and soul.

Looking into the amber eyes now full of such anguish, Jackson knows he can’t lie or despise himself any longer.

“I’m scared, alpha … fuck, I’m so scared …”

It’s the first time Jackson has admitted his fear aloud. It was never hidden but Jackson was taught early in life that what he felt did not matter. Stiles sniffs and moves over to the side of the tub immediately, pulling Jackson to him. He buries his nose in Jackson’s hair and just breathes. The nearness of the alpha makes Jackson melt against Stiles.

“I know, puppy … I know you are. Poor puppy … _my_ puppy … “ Stiles leans back and looks at Jackson questioningly.

Jackson nods and the floodgates open. He sobs and clutches at Stiles as he does so, his pain finally finding its release without shame. Stiles holds him through the worst of it then pulls him out of the bath, cradling the trembling omega against him and rocking him gently on the warm teak floor.. He murmurs soft soothing words and promises to him. Promises that he doesn’t have to be afraid … not of being part of the pack anyway.

“We’ll never let you go, puppy. Never. Derek and I love you so much, Jax … it’s real, puppy. You can trust it … it’s real,” Stiles whispers.

Jackson finds himself snuggling against Stiles like a pup. The alpha smiles gently. He drains the re-runs the bath while kissing Jackson softly and slowly. The omega is breathless as Stiles settles them both in the warm, scented water with Jackson straddling the alpha. He slides down onto Stiles and they both gasp at the sensation. Stiles supports Jackson as he raises and lowers himself. Jackson finds the angle that drags Stiles’ cock across his sweet spot. He struggles briefly as his brain tries to warn him that omegas don’t take pleasure from their alphas but Stiles pulls him down into a kiss and then begins to whisper, “Make yourself come just on my cock, puppy … that’s it … just like that … good puppy … my sweet omega … so pretty … just listen to you moan, puppy …”

Jackson’s head falls back and he all but howls as he comes listening to Stiles teasing encouragement. Stiles bucks up a moment later with a sharp hiss, pulled into his own climax by the sight of Jackson coming undone. Sated and now very sleepy, Jackson sinks down against Stiles, letting the alpha maneuver him into a comfortable position with his belly taking up most of the space. The water laps softly over his stomach and Jackson can feel the hazy drifting thoughts of his pups. He chuckles thinking that sex seems to be the best way to get them to calm down. He’ll have to remember that and horrify them later in life with embarrassing stories. Stiles’ heartbeat is slowing and he presses kiss after kiss into Jackson’s damp hair.

“Sleepy puppy … I love you,” Stiles murmurs.

Jackson gives a slight yawn before mumbling, “Love you too, alpha … _my_ alpha …”

He doesn’t see the blissed out smile on Stiles’ face as he drifts off.

* * *

Derek groans. “I fucking hate both of you,” he growls as he shifts uncomfortably on the bed.

Jackson chuckles as he helps rearrange the fort of pillows to suit Derek. Stiles is downstairs making a late supper with the pack while Derek grouses about being left out of the sex he can very easily smell on both of them. He’s been told absolutely no sexual activity until Deaton clears it. Jackson sympathizes … his doze didn’t last long before Stiles was draining the tub and taking him again under the shower. By the time they were done, Derek was awake and pissed that he couldn’t play too.

Jackson feels Derek watching him as he settles back on his own pile of pillows. “What?”

“Don’t ‘what’ me, Jax … you know,” Derek says.

Jackson blushes but pushes himself back up to kiss the green-eyed omega. “Yes. I said yes.”

Derek exhales softly. “I thought you might … God, when I saw Duke –“

Jackson frames the other omega’s face. “Don’t. Whatever Stiles decides about that pack is what we’ll do but I don’t ever want to think about that fucker again. He gave me these five pups and drove me to find this pack ... I’ll drink to his black memory for that but I’ll never go back.”

“Good thing they don’t want you, then, eh, puppy?” Stiles says brightly.

Derek gets the first warm kiss and Jackson leans back, happy to wait for his own. He can’t explain it but watching Stiles and Derek makes him feel more content than he ever thought he could be – these two make him feel like one day he will be whole. It will take time but he knows for certain that he’ll wake up every morning from now on with both Derek and Stiles as his mates. He’s a little shocked, however, by Stiles comment.

“They – they don’t?” Jackson asks.

Stiles grins. “Nope … doesn’t sound like the pack is all that unhappy he’s gone. Kali didn’t seem all that concerned about losing you either … you know, once I explained the whole ‘pack war’ thing.”

Jackson shudders. He remembers Kali a little too well. “Is Kali the new alpha?”

Stiles nods, eyes narrowing. “Something I need to know, puppy?”

Jackson sighs and looks up. “You know they all had me at one point or another, right, alpha?”

Stiles nods again. “Yeah … and _you_ know I don’t give a fuck, right?”

Jackson nods but he can feel himself tearing up. Oddly, it’s not for the reason he normally would have offered. “I don’t ever want any of them … not a single fucking one of them … to touch me ever again, alpha. I won’t ask for anything else ever if you can promise me that?”

Stiles gapes at Jackson. Then he throws his head back and howls, calling the entire pack upstairs and into the bedroom. Jackson blinks in surprise. He looks at Derek who’s just grinning like a loon. He tugs at Jackson until the other omega snuggles close. Pressing a kiss to Jackson’s temple, he says, “Listen close, Jackson … this is what _pack_ does.”

Stiles stands up and faces the pack. “I’m claiming Jackson as my omega and mate … his other pack has relinquished all claims to him and knows that to try and take him back will result in blood between our packs. Any present who challenge my claim to the omega Jackson?”

Not a single sound comes although smiles break out across the faces he’s coming to know as his family. He can’t help but blush, cursing inwardly at the omega genes. Derek chuckles but Stiles isn’t done.

“As is his right, Jackson has made a request of his pack – he never wants to interact with _any_ of them ever again,” Stiles says.

Jackson is stunned. He looks at Derek who just winks. He’s never had any request of his be considered much less put to a pack vote. He sits in silent wonder as the sounds of agreement filter around the room. Scott finally acts as the pack spokesperson. He’s smiling at Jackson as he talks.

“Totally not an issue … they don’t even exist as far as you’re concerned, Jackson,” Scott confirms.

Jackson swallows hard and manages, “Thank you.” In a small voice.

“Ok … now, if my _other_ mate is up to it, I want us to have dinner downstairs – babe?” Stiles asks.

Jackson feels the pups pushing against one another at the sound of Stiles’ voice and he runs a hand over them. Derek smiles and puts his own hand on Jackson’s belly. He nods and chuckles when his alpha promptly scoops him up. Jackson laughs when Scott and Liam help him off the bed and all but carry him downstairs.

“I’m going to forget how to walk,” Jackson marvels.

“Just remember that when it’s _my_ turn,” Ethan says with a broad grin as he helps Jackson settle into one of the larger chairs in the living area. It’s a hive of activity … pack members bring out platters of steaks and Jackson feels his mouth start to water – he must have been totally into Stiles and Derek both to miss the smell of red meat cooking. A low table has been put in the center and it’s set beautifully … Jackson guesses Lydia from the way the redhead is preening. The pack bring out dishes of food and settle themselves around the table on the floor or grabbing plates and sitting on the couches. Derek is in the chair that can hold him and Stiles because Stiles intends to feed him. Jackson finds he doesn’t mind in the least … as long as someone hands him a plate in the next few minutes. He’s suddenly ravenous and he’s eating for six.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: birth scene

**_THREE MONTHS LATER_ ** **_…_ **

Jackson makes his way slowly downstairs. He’s a week overdue and tomorrow they induce. He’s ready … _so_ ready. Werewolf or not, he’s exhausted by the time he reaches the ground floor. The pack is out … Derek’s having another appointment today so Stiles is with him. Jackson begged off for more sleep and both his mates were fine with that. He assured Stiles that he would be fine for the duration of Derek's appointment.

Now the pups want waffles. Lots of waffles. Jackson used to not care one way or another about them but now he can’t get enough of them slathered in syrup and butter. He pulls two boxes out of the freezer and drops them when pain of unbelievable proportions shoots through his side.

“Ooow … come on guys … what –“ Jackson grumbles at his stomach.

Another lightning bolt goes through Jackson and he doubles over. After that, it’s nothing but pain and he can barely concentrate. His phone is upstairs ... Jackson crawls across the floor, pausing periodically to pant in agony. He reaches the bottom step and as his hand goes out, he sees he’s shifting. Claws line his fingertips. Jackson groans, his fear suddenly biting.

“No … not yet, not yet …” Jackson gasps helplessly to his stomach.

Omega males give birth only one way … by cesarean. They shift into full wolf form and a pack healer performs the procedure, lifting the pups out into the world. Females shift as well but their pups emerge via the birth canal. Male or female, it’s custom that the pack surround the omega, offering encouragement and love while taking away the pain since regular pain-killers won’t work on a werewolf. After the pups are born, the sire shifts and stays with his/her mate, cleaning the pups which are born shifted. They’ll change to human form a few hours after birth, but those first few hours are meant to remind and bond the omega, their mate and their pack. It’s a wolf thing.   Right now, Jackson thinks he'd forgo all that just to be human, get a huge dose of morphine and wake up with his pups all clean and safe.

“Oh god, come on guys … why now? What … did I do to … piss you off? I was … getting waffles …” Jackson’s grumbles fade off into a low rumbling cry of pain.

Instinct is telling the pups to begin clawing at the birth sac. Normally, the healer is there to help … but even if they tear the sac, the uterus is too tough, they aren’t big enough to rip open the muscle. Jackson falls back, all thought of dragging himself up the stairs gone. He feels the shift coming and he howls. It’s all he can do … he hopes the pack hear. He hopes someone comes but he knows no matter what, he’ll do whatever he has to in order to save his pups.

* * *

Scott just happens to be crossing the parking lot at the hospital when he hears the howl. His ears twitch and he runs into the hospital looking for Deaton or his mom. He finds Melissa first.

“Mom! It’s Jackson … he’s at the loft, alone! I think he’s gone into labor!”

Melissa nods, her brain going into immediate ‘doctor mode’. “Deaton is with Stiles in exam room 15 along with Derek. I’ll head over now.”

Scott calms … his mother is an alpha and although not his own, she still knows how to handle a stressful situation. He races down the hall, entering the exam room and closing the door behind him quickly. Stiles growls but stops when he sees Scott’s face.

“It’s Jackson … he just howled … my mom is heading over now,” Scott says in a breathless rush.

Stiles looks stricken but Derek shoves him toward the door. “Go, alpha … I’ll get a ride with Scott. You’ve _got_ to be there!” He looks at Deaton. “We’ve got to get the sheriff.”

Stiles kisses Derek quickly and runs out the door. He heads into the hills that surround the hospital and then shifts. He prays his legs carry him fast enough to reach Jackson. He swore to the omega that he would never be alone and of all days _this_ had to happen.

* * *

Melissa McCall enters the loft to a bloody scene. Jackson lies shifted on his side, his ribs barely raising and falling. Melissa winces as she drops by his side. With no one to cut him, Jackson tore himself open with his teeth. The tears are ragged, Jackson was probably scared of hurting the pups. He’s bled a great deal and Melissa doesn’t know if either he or the pups will make it but she’s determined the try. She deftly finishes the cut, revealing the birth sac. Her face falls because it should be a squirming mess but there is little more than a sluggish twitch from within. She blows out a breath and looks over at Jackson whose tongue is hanging out and his eyes are closed.

“Oh please don’t …”

The door slides back and Stiles is staggering through. Upon seeing Jackson, he cries out and shifts immediately, releasing a mournful howl that echoes in the room. Melissa yelps when the birth sac erupts in sudden motion at the alpha’s voice.

“That’s it … that’s it … come on … come meet your alpha … come on little ones,” Melissa croons.

Stiles is licking Jackson helplessly, trying to get the omega to open his eyes. He hears a sound and a small paw pushes through the sac followed quickly by a slick muzzle. A honey colored pup squirms out. If Jackson were conscious, he’d know immediately that Micah was the first pup born, completely true to form. Intent on her task, Melissa hasn’t noticed the arrival of Scott and the sheriff followed by the rest of the pack. Lydia, ever the organized one, dispatches the pack to various tasks. Blankets appear along with towels for the tiny fuzzy lives that slowly emerge into the world. One by one, each pup is wiped dry and handed into a soft blanket covered pair of arms. Lindsey, a pup with dark brown fur and a golden blaze on her chest is the last to come out. She’s wrapped in a blanket and placed with her brothers and sister in front of Stiles, who is gently nosing the small bundles, licking and nuzzling the whimpering balls of fur. Beyond putting the pups in front of Stiles, no one has approached them. An alpha during birthing is unpredictable even in the best of circumstances. Stiles is too far into his wolf right now to be rational so all movements are slow and easy and no one talks above a whisper.

Deaton arrives with Derek who whines in dismay at Jackson’s still form. The pack moves to be near Jackson as Derek curls on his side near Jackson’s head. He nuzzles and whines again, unable to rouse his mate. Stiles keeps careful watch over the pups and their scent keeps him calm.

Melissa and Deaton carefully handle the less glamorous details of birth before carefully stitching Jackson up. The damage he caused himself will be a long time healing but without the pups taking from his strength, Deaton thinks he’ll recover. The pack touch and stroke the golden-furred wolf and take what pain they can and they wait.

* * *

Jackson wakes up screaming and thrashing. He’s flailing even as Stiles pulls him close and grips him tightly. “Easy, puppy … easy …”

Jackson’s eyes are wide and lost. “Pups … my – my pups!!”

Before Stiles can do more than shake his head, a loud squalling is heard from the hallway followed by several more. Jackson’s tears fall and he stares at Stiles daring him to tell him that those are not his pups.

“Yep … all five are beautiful just like you, puppy … beautiful and waiting for their daddy to hold them,” Stiles whispers.

Stiles helps Jackson sit up. One by one, the pups are brought crying and settled in Jackson’s arms. He scents them, kisses them and generally falls completely in love with all of them. They’ve shifted to human form but Stiles tells him what each looks like in wolf form. Lindsey is brought to him first. She sniffles and falls asleep the minute she gets his scent, completely trusting. Nikki calms but seems to be studying him and Jackson knows she will examine _everything_ around her until she understands it. Cody and Derek refused to be parted and are brought together. They wriggle impatiently against each other and their tiny fists are in constant motion, so Jackson knows they’ll be the fighters. Micah is last and his tears last even as his father holds him for a few moments but they are silent. Jackson smiles at the wide, dark eyes.

“So you’re gonna be the alpha of this little group, huh? Tough job, protecting your family but you’ll have one of the best teachers,” Jackson whispers.

Stiles brushes his hand over Micah’s little head and the pup turns to regard him. He’s already felt a definite kinship with this little boy. He presses a soft kiss to the forehead and the pup yawns, his tears done now that he knows all is well with his sire and that there’s another alpha to watch over things. Jackson chuckles and tucks the little one just over his heart. All the pups are snoozing around him and he feels so complete he can’t speak. Stiles kisses him gently.

“You did good, puppy. You did so good … I’m so proud you’re my mate … my omega,” Stiles whispers.

Jackson blushes furiously. He looks up at a chuckle to see Derek coming in, his own bump growing. The other omega settles beside Jackson pulling little Lindsey into his arms. She’ll be an omega, but Derek saw her bat her overactive brother Cody when he rolled against her so he knows she won’t be a wallflower. She’ll be a fighter like her father.

“I can’t wait for my litter to get here,” Derek says softly, watching the little bow mouth tremble with soft breaths. “To watch them all tearing the house down to the studs …”

Jackson snickers. “Yeah, like _this_ pack needs more help breaking things.”

For the moment, he’s content like he’s never been before. For the moment, he’s omega.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who went the distance with me on this one -- you guys keep me going.

Derek lies on his side, fully shifted. He pants slightly but the pain is manageable. Stiles is shifted and curled up beside his mate, his muzzle over Derek’s. Jackson is shifted and pressed against Derek’s back. Both of them are pulling pain from the omega along with the pack. Tiny, fuzzy pups whimper and look blindly for Derek who nuzzles them gently along with Stiles, comforting and letting them know the scent of their sire and dam. Jackson huffs contentedly. His own pups are watching wide-eyed, held by the pack around the room.

For most packs, birthing litters is a sacred, special time. It reinforces the links they’ve formed between each other. Jackson remembers wishing he could participate but his old pack didn’t litters since Duke found pups tiresome. His litter would have been the first in decades for the pack.

Jackson thinks less and less of those days now that he’s with the Stilinski pack. Here, touching Derek and feeling his partner omega’s pain drifting into him, he feels complete. He spends his days caring for five active pups and helping with the daily running of the new den Stiles provided for them – a huge hacienda-style house sitting on acres of land in the hills around Beacon Hills. It took months for Jackson to fully accept that he was part of the pack and truly bonded to its alpha. He and Derek have forged a link between them that is equal parts lover and friend. A new tattoo sits between his shoulder blades – the triskelion. It marks him as Stiles’ omega mate and also part of the pack. He belongs here.

A soft whuf! pulls Jackson’s attention back to reality. He raises his head and sees Stiles nuzzling the pups and looking at him. Jackson looks surprised. He gets up and pads around Derek. He looks again at Derek to be sure but the omega only rolls his eyes. Jackson huffs a breath and leans in to nuzzle at the mewling pups. His eyes narrow and he pants in glee.

Newborn pups … their scent pulls at him in a way only an omega understands. Derek licks Jackson’s muzzle knowingly and their eyes meet. Derek felt the same thing when he held Jackson’s pups so many months ago. Jackson inhales their smell, fresh and new and innocent. He gently runs his tongue over the soft bodies, marking them as his own along with Stiles and Derek. Stiles bumps his mate’s chin affectionately and Jackson leans against the large alpha. When Stiles bumps him again, he looks up and Stiles presses down on his muzzle. Jackson’s brow creases in confusion.

“He wants you to nurse them,” Deaton offers.

Jackson’s head whips around in shock, eyes wide. Derek huffs a little. Even Stiles looks amused. Chuckles and giggles round the pack and Jackson ducks his head, afraid he did something out of order. Stiles gently lifts his muzzle and then indicates the pups. Deaton is already moving. Scott lays down another soft blanket.

“Dude, it’s ok,” Scott says with a smile. “Usually the omega giving birth needs time to heal before they nurse but we have a nursing omega in the pack already so the pups don’t have to wait. It’s pretty common … you’re not breaking any rules.”

Jackson relaxes only somewhat and looks sheepishly at Stiles who grooms him to calm the omega. Stiles often comments on how much he hates Jackson’s old pack. They perverted everything an omega is supposed to be and did not pass along the heritage that comes with being a werewolf. Jackson is always being surprised by things he thought were taboo because he is an omega. He never would have considered nursing another omega’s pups until this moment but now that he understands, he’s deeply honored and rubs against Derek lightly to show this. Male omegas can only nurse in shifted form, something Jackson is eternally grateful for as he doesn’t think he could handle having breasts in his human form. Stiles voices disappointment about that from time to time, earning twin punches from his omega mates.

Settling on the blanket, Jackson waits while the pups are arranged against his side. They nose around, eyes still closed, until they find a teat and latch on. Jackson exhales sharply at the sharp teeth but once the milk flows, he relaxes and fades into a blissed-out state.

Derek watches longingly while Stiles grooms him gently. He’ll have his time and he’d rather Jackson do this than any other wolf. He smiles inwardly at his honey-colored mate who lies completely relaxed and content – not a common state for the omega at all. Jackson loves so deeply and feels everything so strongly … Derek has little doubt that he’ll be one of the fiercest protectors of his litter.

Derek knows Jackson would deny everything, but he’s proven himself repeatedly to the pack and become an integral part of their lives. As manager of the day to day running of a pack den, Lydia keeps everything moving forward, but Jackson fell into her routines like he was born to them. Raised to do what he was told and get it right the first time or face punishment has left Jackson with an innate ability to grasp Lydia’s often complex ordering of the pack’s schedules. He forgets nothing and is merciless at reminding the other pack members when they have tasks to complete, something Lydia loves.

He’s also a superb cook; something the entire pack appreciates especially Danny, who loves good food and trying new things. Meals are usually a surprise these days and not the bad kind, although Derek knows he’s put on a few pounds that he can’t entirely blame on the pups. Thank God for werewolf metabolisms – he’ll lose the flab soon once he’s back to full-strength.

After years of being beaten and abused, Jackson is one of the strongest omegas Derek has ever known. He roughhouses with Scott and Boyd all the time – outside where things don’t break – and they don’t win as often as they thought they would. It’s hilarious to watch Scott go flying when he was sure _this_ time was when he was going to catch Jackson off guard.

Unknowingly, Jackson bonded all the omegas in the house. Watching and helping with his pups, Aiden and Ethan grew more excited about having their own litters. Derek would have been a nervous wreck if not for Jackson’s calm assurance. He’s been through hell so the fussing of pups is nothing to him. His patience with them is near limitless and Derek knows that’s how he’ll be with Stiles’ litter.

Kira, Erica and Allison love Jackson’s newly discovered sense of fashion and his wicked fast reflexes. He puts them through their paces when they train, offering a definite challenge … although the first time Stiles found them using Jackson for target practice, it took pretty much the rest of the pack and a hell of a lot of omega purring from Derek _and_ Jackson to get the alpha to chill and realize they weren’t using actual live ammo. Stiles didn’t buy it mostly because of the arrows and the katana.

Isaac is the quiet one in the group but Jackson always seems to know what he’s thinking which pleases the young beta immensely. They play 3-way chess with Stiles a lot but mostly Derek finds them just curled up together while Jackson gives one of the pups a bottle and Isaac reads.

Derek lifts his head and looks for Liam. He finds him sitting on the couch with a pup in each arm. Liam would never leave Jackson’s side if he was allowed. The youngest member of the pack, Liam was orphaned when he was very little. He grew up in various foster homes and it wasn’t until he joined Stiles’ pack that he began to open up. He’s still in school and Jackson makes sure to never miss a lacrosse game or any other event that Liam has even the boring teacher/parent conferences. As a result, Liam’s grades have shot up and he’s looking at scholarships already to several good schools. It’s very plain that Jackson adores Liam like his own pup. When members of Jackson’s old pack crossed paths with them at the mall one day, Liam stood his ground between them and Jackson until Stiles appeared. The other pack departed quickly after that but Stiles was over the moon at Liam’s fierceness while Jackson was just silently moved to tears and Liam spent the rest of the night apologizing for making him cry. Jackson brings out the best in every member of the pack.

Derek would smile if he was human. Jackson is his mate and he’s just as wonderful and perfect as Derek’s vision led him to believe. Their pups will grow up together and go off to start or join their own packs. Derek will hold Jackson when that happens and Jackson will hold Derek. Stiles will hold both of them. Derek exhales and lets himself relax. He listens and the room is quiet except for the soft suckling of fuzzy pups and the gentle breathing of his packmates. Derek hears his alpha’s heartbeat, fast but steady and strong. Jackson’s heart is little harder to hear because it’s blended with the beat of every other pack member. Derek realizes then what his vision was truly showing him – Jackson is more than just the center of their pack. He’s the heart. The strong, loving, defiant and – in the end – unstoppable heart.


End file.
